An Exersism
by MeganEhm
Summary: July 5th - Today Mum told me that we were moving, I don't want to leave i like our old house but owell if mum said we must, we must. July 6th - Now that we are in the house we can settle i started to have a look around when i noticed someting stange it...
1. Chapter 1

Seed of Chucky 2

*Scene 1*

(Tiffany/Jeniffer's House)

(After Glens Party )

(Glen Comes into livingroom looking nervous and scared)

Tiff: Whats Wrong Hunney ? Glen: (Nervous) Nothing Mommey ( Slowly Walks Away) Tiff: Okay dinner will be ready soon

(Glen Turns Round )

Glen: Mommey You ,Know Daddy well..... Tiff: Now Glen Your father was a evil man hes gone now thats what matters Glen: Well thats the thing he isn't gone !  
(Tiff Panics)

Tiff: What ! What do you mean Glen: Well that present i got that was anonimoux well look

(Tiff and Glen go out into the garden)

(Glen Shows Tiff the Arm)

(Tiff Gasps , pickes up the arm and takes it back into the house)

(Tiff Lights the fire and throws the arm in )

Tiff: Oh Chucky Chucky Chucky Your Going To have To Do better than that ( Chuckles )

(She Takes Glens Hand and begings to walk away as glen looks as the arm burns to ashes)

*Scene 2 Jades House*

(Jades In living room looking pale and scared )

dad: Whats Wrong Jade Is it Jesse Jade:(Nervously) No Dad.. I Still can't get that dolls stupid voice out of my head Dad: Well its all over (Jade Turns Round) Jade: Sure About That And Walks Into her Room

*Her Room*

Jade: Dear Diary i cant forget what that chucky doll did some of the time i can still feel hes near me

(CHUCKY LAUGHS )

(Jade Gets a fright and pulls a knife from the drawr ) (She Walks Around The Room Panting) (Chucky Says Slowly)

Chucky: Jade Over Hear Jade , Jade Jade: Your Not real your just in my head just in my head

(She turns around and there stands CHUCKY ! with his head soed on and his arms and legs)

Chucky: Whats Wrong Doll Face your lookin good Jade: What The Fuck Are you doing here Chucky: Looking For Tiffany and Glen Jade: Get the fuck out of here Chucky: Not until you take me to jenifer tillys house

(Chucky and Jade Leave )

Jade: so why you hunting down them ?  
Chucky: becuase they killed me and that bitch took my sun

(Jenifer is in her room looking at a picture of her and chucky )

(she bursts into tears and throwes it on the floor)

(Whispers To Herself)

Tiff: I love you angel face

(She hears her door creeping she turns round and there stands Chucky)

Chucky: Whats Up Tiff Tiff: Chucky What are yho doing here we killed you Chucky: well like the other times i got re-stiched (Chucky sees the tiffany and shit face dolls on the shelf) Chucky : What the fuck are they doing here Tiff: I kept them for memories Chuky; Well there memories alrite , Tiff i want you and glen back into dolls Tiff: No chucky me and glen like it as humans Chucky: Please tiff it aint the same u as a human u aint as hot Tiff: well that i would agree with

(Glen Comes Running In)

Glen: Mommeyy.....(Screams )

Glen: Whats He Doing here Chucky: well thats a nice greeting for you dad Glen: Your not my dad ! (Chucky Screams tiff intrupes him) Tiff: Chucky im sorry its not happning (Chucky Screams and throws a brick at Tiffanys Head She Gets knocked Out) (He does the same to Glen)

*Chucky peformes the voodoo poem*

*Tiffany and glen open there eyes back as dolls *

*Tifany Gets Upp and screams*

Tiff: Nooooooooo.........!!!!!!, U stupid shit do you know what you have DONE ! Chucky: Oh yeah turned you back into a doll Tiff: Yes i know that dickhead i was about 2 get my 4th boob job ! Chucky: Holy Shit !  
Glen: Mum why are we dolls again Tiff: Oh Honey its ok its only for a little while i promise ( Has her Fingers Crossed) (Glen Leaves) Tiff: Why Chucky why you so desprate ? Chucky: Im a guy tiff i need a women Tiff: What about babrie Chucky: No shes to skinny Tiff: Well i anit puting up with this shit any more Chucky

*Scene 3 *

*in the House*

Glen: Oh mum why can't i be a doll again


	2. An Exersism

Seed of Chucky 2

*Scene 1*

(Tiffany/Jeniffer's House)

(After Glens Party )

(Glen Comes into livingroom looking nervous and scared)

Tiff: Whats Wrong Hunney ? Glen: (Nervous) Nothing Mommey ( Slowly Walks Away) Tiff: Okay dinner will be ready soon

(Glen Turns Round )

Glen: Mommey You ,Know Daddy well..... Tiff: Now Glen Your father was a evil man hes gone now thats what matters Glen: Well thats the thing he isn't gone !  
(Tiff Panics)

Tiff: What ! What do you mean Glen: Well that present i got that was anonimoux well look

(Tiff and Glen go out into the garden)

(Glen Shows Tiff the Arm)

(Tiff Gasps , pickes up the arm and takes it back into the house)

(Tiff Lights the fire and throws the arm in )

Tiff: Oh Chucky Chucky Chucky Your Going To have To Do better than that ( Chuckles )

(She Takes Glens Hand and begings to walk away as glen looks as the arm burns to ashes)

*Scene 2 Jades House*

(Jades In living room looking pale and scared )

dad: Whats Wrong Jade Is it Jesse Jade:(Nervously) No Dad.. I Still can't get that dolls stupid voice out of my head Dad: Well its all over (Jade Turns Round) Jade: Sure About That And Walks Into her Room

*Her Room*

Jade: Dear Diary i cant forget what that chucky doll did some of the time i can still feel hes near me

(CHUCKY LAUGHS )

(Jade Gets a fright and pulls a knife from the drawr ) (She Walks Around The Room Panting) (Chucky Says Slowly)

Chucky: Jade Over Hear Jade , Jade Jade: Your Not real your just in my head just in my head

(She turns around and there stands CHUCKY ! with his head soed on and his arms and legs)

Chucky: Whats Wrong Doll Face your lookin good Jade: What The Fuck Are you doing here Chucky: Looking For Tiffany and Glen Jade: Get the fuck out of here Chucky: Not until you take me to jenifer tillys house

(Chucky and Jade Leave )

Jade: so why you hunting down them ?  
Chucky: becuase they killed me and that bitch took my sun

(Jenifer is in her room looking at a picture of her and chucky )

(she bursts into tears and throwes it on the floor)

(Whispers To Herself)

Tiff: I love you angel face

(She hears her door creeping she turns round and there stands Chucky)

Chucky: Whats Up Tiff Tiff: Chucky What are yho doing here we killed you Chucky: well like the other times i got re-stiched (Chucky sees the tiffany and shit face dolls on the shelf) Chucky : What the fuck are they doing here Tiff: I kept them for memories Chuky; Well there memories alrite , Tiff i want you and glen back into dolls Tiff: No chucky me and glen like it as humans Chucky: Please tiff it aint the same u as a human u aint as hot Tiff: well that i would agree with

(Glen Comes Running In)

Glen: Mommeyy.....(Screams )

Glen: Whats He Doing here Chucky: well thats a nice greeting for you dad Glen: Your not my dad ! (Chucky Screams tiff intrupes him) Tiff: Chucky im sorry its not happning (Chucky Screams and throws a brick at Tiffanys Head She Gets knocked Out) (He does the same to Glen)

*Chucky peformes the voodoo poem*

*Tiffany and glen open there eyes back as dolls *

*Tifany Gets Upp and screams*

Tiff: Nooooooooo.........!!!!!!, U stupid shit do you know what you have DONE ! Chucky: Oh yeah turned you back into a doll Tiff: Yes i know that dickhead i was about 2 get my 4th boob job ! Chucky: Holy Shit !  
Glen: Mum why are we dolls again Tiff: Oh Honey its ok its only for a little while i promise ( Has her Fingers Crossed) (Glen Leaves) Tiff: Why Chucky why you so desprate ? Chucky: Im a guy tiff i need a women Tiff: What about babrie Chucky: No shes to skinny Tiff: Well i anit puting up with this shit any more Chucky

*Scene 3 *

*in the House*

Glen: Oh mum why can't i be a doll again


End file.
